In recent years, typical aircraft systems have become increasingly integrated to improve monitoring and operation of the aircraft systems. Managing interfaces between the aircraft systems has become progressively complex. Increased cost can occur due to re-design of the aircraft systems to improve integration inefficiencies discovered during manufacturing and assembly of the aircraft systems. Computer-generated models can be used to evaluate an efficacy of aircraft system designs prior to being released for use in manufacturing.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.